A Wedding in the Fire Nation
A Wedding in the Fire Nation is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this Avatar: The Legend of Judy story, Nick, the fire prince, and Judy, the avatar, get married. Story In the halls of the Fire Nation royal palace, a magnificent wedding was taking place. Judy, the bunny avatar of the Northern Water Tribe, and Nick, the firebending fox prince and heir to the Fire Nation throne, were getting married that day. It was a big deal, as two different nations were being joined that day. Judy was clad in the marriage garments of the Fire Nation. “You look wondrous,” said her mother Bonnie. Judy smiled. Her parents had offered to bring her a warm weather version of traditional Northern Water Tribe wedding garments, but she had opted to dress for the culture she was marrying into. “I am getting married,” she said, still stunned that Nick hadn’t gone for anyone else while she was away. Judy’s father, Stu, was also there. “Perhaps the duties of the avatar can be better served from a throne,” he said. Judy thought about it. Because of this marriage, she would now be a princess of the Fire Nation, and, in the far future, the next firelady. The citizens of her new home were thrilled to have the avatar as their princess. Nick had already agreed to help her with her avatar duties. She sighed. “I’m ready,” she said. Her parents nodded, and took her to the wedding hall. Nick was already there in his wedding robes, awaiting his bunny bride. His mother, Firelady Marian, and father, Firelord Robin, were congratulating him, as was his grandfather, Iroh, grandmother, Tela, and aunt, Rachel. “The avatar. Good choice,” Iroh said with a playful smile. Nick laughed a bit, keeping his eyes on the wise old fox firebender. Marian put a hand on her son’s shoulder. “She should be here any minute now,” she said. Robin nodded. “I am proud of you, my son,” he told him. Nick couldn’t have felt happier in his entire life. Then, it happened. He saw Judy enter in her wedding garb. She looked radiant and magnificent. His heart was pounding hard. The avatar was about to be his bride. She came to him, and the ceremony began. The two spoke of what they meant to one another, reliving their adventure in stopping Shere Khan. Then, when the moment was right, the holy man, a wolf, declared them husband and wife. The prince and the avatar kissed as husband and wife for the first time. A cheer such as had never been heard before rose from the crowd. “It’s done, we’re married,” Nick told Judy. Judy was so thrilled. “Yes, and it is the best day of my life,” she said. Next came the grand wedding feast, this time featuring food from both locally in the Fire Nation and imported from the Northern Water Tribe. Nick sampled some of the Water Tribe food. Judy smiled. “Do you like it?” she asked. Nick nodded. “Just as I came to enjoy Fire Nation food,” she said. The feast went on long into the evening and night. Finally, Nick and Judy left, ready to begin their new life together. Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Avatar: The Legend of Judy Category:Avatar: The Legend of Judy continuity Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:Romance Category:Stories where Nick is the main protagonist Category:Short stories